In magnetic disk devices such as hard disks, a plurality of tracks arrayed in a concentric circular fashion are formed on a magnetic disk and servo data is written to each track. This servo data includes address data and burst signals and is used to control the position of a magnetic head.
One method of writing in servo data is known as self-servo write (SSW), which involves assembling a magnetic disk device and then controlling the magnetic head and actuator which are housed inside of the enclosure in order to write servo data to the magnetic disk.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.